The Written Word
by frompemberley
Summary: Modern AU: Arthur Pendragon, budding actor and Prime Minister's son, can't help but gain the attention of the press. His wild romantic life is revealed through a series of newspaper articles.


_Author's Note: This is a modern one-shot about the press reactions to Arthur Pendragon. He plays Sir Lancelot, because the first time I saw him I had a really hard time picturing him as Arthur. (Now, of course, I can't imagine anyone else in the role!) So...read and review please!_**  
**

_P.S. Unfortunately, I don't own Arthur. Or Merlin.  
_

**PRIME MINISTER'S SON OFFERED TV ROLE**

_London Entertainment Review_

_January 16, 2011_

Arthur Pendragon, son of the Prime Minister, has been cast in the new BBC television series _Lancelot_, centering on Camelot's most noble knight. He will be playing the title role, with filming beginning this March. Though Arthur is inexperienced and untested, fans will agree that he certainly has the right looks to play the dashingly handsome knight of legend.

According to Merlin Emrys, Arthur's PR assistant, the young man is "very excited about this great opportunity". Mr. Emrys added that Arthur had long been interested in acting. However, rumors indicate that Uther Pendragon is significantly less than pleased.

"This is not the life Uther would have chosen for his son," disclosed an anonymous inside source.

But regardless of the Prime Minister's disapproval, our staff here at the _Review_ eagerly awaits this new series, which will hopefully be a fitting tribute to this time period and beloved character. Young Pendragon's dreamy blue eyes, if not his novice acting skills, will enchant the female half of Great Britain.

**ARTHUR PENDRAGON DATES CO-STAR**

_Expositio Magazine_

_March 2011_

Only three weeks into filming of the new series _Lancelot_, lead actor and Prime Minister's son Arthur Pendragon has already struck up a relationship with his co-star, Vivian Moffett. Vivian is reportedly cast as a beautiful young "damsel in distress", who travels with Sir Lancelot after he rescues her from danger. In her professional life, the lovely blond actress is also an established model, having worked for many popular lingerie designers.

The pair announced their budding relationship on Twitter last Wednesday. According to Leon Young, who plays the part of Sir Kay, they are almost inseparable, filling up most of their free time with private dates in the nearby village. "Arthur and Vivian spend far more time snogging than filming these days," joked the actor. Of course, this golden couple doesn't seem to be stopping at kissing. It isn't much of a secret that the two share a hotel room while they're filming in France.

It will be interesting to see how the chemistry between Arthur and Vivian plays out on screen. The show's writer, Lance Cabrera, has hinted at a possible relationship unfolding between the two main characters throughout the series.

**OPINION: SIR LANCELOT WOULD BE ASHAMED OF TV PORTRAYAL**

_The Bristol Journal_

_May 2, 2011_

The new BBC show _Lancelot_, set to air this fall, is by almost all accounts shaping up to be an absolute triumph. It has an incredibly popular writer, a talented director, good make-up artists and costumers, a substantial budget, and a phenomenal supporting cast. We are assured that it will remain fairly true to the legends, and the few sneak peeks the world has been granted have promised intriguing plots and high-quality production. In fact, the single foreseeable flaw lies in the casting of the main character, played by Arthur Pendragon. Now, I have not seen enough of this young man's acting style to be discontented with that aspect of his performance. While he is inexperienced, untested, and not as handsome as all the hype suggests, the real issue lies in his alarming personal life.

Over the past five weeks of filming, Pendragon has dated his way through the show's female cast. He has been seen on dates with three different girls, each a fellow actress and cast member. Initially, there were high hopes for his relationship with Vivian Moffett, the show's beautiful co-star. That was before he suddenly broke it off and proceeded to flaunt his new string of girlfriends in front of her. It is clear that Pendragon is nothing but a bigheaded womanizer.

This is the man who is supposed to play Sir Lancelot, the noblest of the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot is known for his honor and chivalry. It is a blemish on the knight's legendary name for him to be played by the likes of Arthur Pendragon. He is the polar opposite of his esteemed character and does not deserve the role.

One must wonder where our Prime Minister went wrong in raising his son. Surely these aren't the values we want our nation's leader to impart to his children. Just a bit of food for thought.

_Isolde Raison, Editor-in-Chief_

_CORRECTION: In yesterday's issue of The Bristol Journal, we mistakenly reported that Arthur Pendragon has dated three women cast alongside him in _Lancelot_. The correct number is actually four. We apologize for any confusion._

**LANCELOT—A ROUSING SUCCESS**

_London Entertainment Review_

_September 14, 2011_

The first episode of the eagerly anticipated show _Lancelot _aired last weekend. And, fortunately for the many excited fans, it did not disappoint. Critic Alice Collins praised it as "an action-packed, interesting diversion into a magnificent and believable world". The script was upbeat and very well written. Even Arthur Pendragon's performance was a triumph—despite the negative press he's experienced because of his wild personal life.

**FAMOUS FLIRT TIED DOWN IN SENSIBLE MATCH?**

_The Bristol Journal_

_September 28, 2011_

Actor Arthur Pendragon is set to marry Elena King. Her father, Gregory King, is a very wealthy and conservative Member of Parliament, making his daughter a perfect social match for the Prime Minister's son.

After Pendragon's wild womanizing ways earlier this year, it is a shock to see him finally engaged, especially to someone his father might actually approve of. Miss King is a far cry from the bombshell actresses Pendragon is accustomed to. She is by all accounts a sweet and intelligent girl, currently studying at Oxford Law School alongside his younger sister, Morgana.

The couple's wedding is scheduled for December 15th, leaving only a few months for the event's planning. No public comments have been made addressing their rush to wed. Until this week, the two never appeared together in public.

In a press release yesterday, Gaius Wilson, Uther Pendragon's PR assistant, announced, "Both parties are excited about this union. Uther especially is pleased that his son has decided to do the right thing for himself and the Pendragon family."

**PENDRAGON BREAKS ENGAGEMENT HOURS BEFORE WEDDING**

_The Bristol Journal_

_December 16, 2011_

Yesterday was scheduled to be the social event of the year. After all, the Prime Minister only has one son to marry off. A gorgeous and shockingly expensive engagement ring had been purchased. A breathtaking gown had been custom designed. A massive white cake had been delivered. The wedding party had already arrived at the church. The marriage of Arthur Pendragon and Elena King would be a star-studded event, with famous actors and influential politicians alike in attendance. It was an unmissable event for all—except the groom.

Two hours before his fiancé was set to walk down the aisle, Arthur Pendragon broke off the engagement, turning the year's most anticipated wedding into the year's most shocking scandal. While rumors had been flying for months that the pair wasn't actually in love, this was a turn of events no one could have predicted. Despite Arthur's tumultuous romantic history and player reputation, he seemed to have settled down and finally met his father's expectations. But it wasn't to last.

Uther Pendragon firmly denied comment on this turn of events, but several wedding guests reported an explosive shouting match between father and son before Arthur stormed out of the church.

In fact, only the bride seemed unsurprised and untroubled by the result. Miss King told reporters, "I believe this is for the best. We each hope to find someone better suited to ourselves." When asked if she was angry with Arthur, she said, "He could have chosen a more graceful exit, but I do not blame him. I would rather he realize his doubts a few hours before the wedding than a few hours after."

Arthur Pendragon himself was unavailable to give his side of the story, considering his absence. His PR department has promised a press conference within the next few days.

"**CASANOVA" PENDRAGON TARGETS SISTER'S SECRETARY**

_Expositio Magazine_

_February 2012_

Having dabbled in the realms of both actresses and heiresses, Arthur Pendragon moves on to a strange new conquest—his sister's personal secretary. Arthur was spotted in public with Guinevere Leodegrance, who has been employed by Morgana Pendragon for two years. Guinevere manages Morgana's schedule and arranges the security protocols necessary for the Prime Minister's daughter.

A reasonable explanation has failed to arise as to why Arthur is dating a woman so unlike his multitudes of past girlfriends. The first tip off to their relationship was, strangely enough, the above photograph of them buying milk together at the local supermarket.

But, as odd as this new piece of celebrity gossip is, two things are certain. One, Uther Pendragon will not be happy. And two, it will most definitely not last. True to his womanizing ways, it will likely take Arthur at most a month before he tires of this latest diversion and moves on to another string of girls.

**IMPRESSIVE FASHION DISPLAY AT **_**LANCELOT**_** GALA**

_London Entertainment Review_

_May 5, 2012_

Last night, the BBC hosted an extravagant gala in celebration of _Lancelot_'s incredible success. The action-packed television show has really struck a chord with audiences both here in the UK and overseas. While the event itself featured a long, rather dull speech by executive producer Geoffrey Monmouth and an elaborate meal, the real highlight of the evening was the incredible fashion exhibition.

The _Review_'s own fashion editor Morgause Fox offers her own commentary on the wide array of dresses.

_Vivian Moffett:_ Vivian was stunning in a floor length crimson gown with an accompanying diamond necklace and earrings. The dress was fitted perfectly to the actress's flawless figure, and the sexy look was completed with an impressive pair of matching designer stilettos. Though her plummeting neckline looked ripe for a wardrobe malfunction, the evening passed without incident, and the effect was lovely.

_Sophia Grainger:_ Sophia's shimmering, strapless brown dress stopped at knee length and offered an understated innocent look to contrast with the villainous seductress she portrays in _Lancelot_. She let her beautiful, honey-colored hair hang loose around her shoulders and was a true treat to observe.

_Catrina Parish: _The only drastic fashion _faux pas _of the night belonged to Catrina Parish, wife of the show's director. She donned a small navy blue dress that was far too short for a woman of her age. While I'm all for embracing your sexy side, Mr. Parish needs to learn that sometimes it really is kinder to tell the truth when asked, "Does this make me look fat?"

_Guinevere Leodegrance: _Arthur Pendragon's girlfriend truly stole the show in an exquisite gown. The halter-top bodice started out pearly white and slowly faded into a dusky gray full skirt. Her dark curls were swept up into an elegant hairstyle to complete the look. Guinevere's dazzling elegance eclipsed _Lancelot_'s leading ladies and was the true highlight of the night.

Of course, this couldn't have sat well with the women she outshined. Both Vivian and Sophia had brief flings with Arthur Pendragon, and while Sophia has long since moved on, all accounts suggest Vivian did not take the breakup well. Guinevere's remarkable dress was undoubtedly a present from her boyfriend. Employed as a secretary to Pendragon's own sister, it is very unlikely she could have purchased such a magnificent outfit herself.

**UTHER PENDRAGON DIES AT 54**

_The Bristol Journal_

_May 24, 2012_

The Prime Minister passed away yesterday morning, after two heart attacks in the past week. Time of death was reported to as 9:47 AM. Though he was not expected to make it, he still leaves behind a stunned and grieving nation. His funeral will occur tomorrow, which has been declared a national day of mourning.

Despite Uther Pendragon's growing unpopularity in the past few months, he will be remembered fondly as a steadfast leader. Hospital staff described his death as peaceful and resigned. He spent his last hours in the company of his only son, Arthur. His daughter Morgana arrived back in England from a trip to America only hours after his death.

**ARTHUR PENDRAGON POPS QUESTION TO "COMMONER" GIRLFRIEND**

_Expositio Magazine_

_July 2012_

The late Prime Minister's son Arthur Pendragon is engaged (again)! This time, however, it looks as though things will last. His last fiancé was a wealthy, well-bred, and highborn young woman, clearly of his father's choosing. However, this romantic interest seems to be the real deal. Guinevere Leodegrance is a pretty, sweet, and dirt-poor girl, completely unlike every other lady Mr. Pendragon has courted. And perhaps this is what makes all the difference.

"She's the kindest person I've every met," Pendragon said in an interview with our reporters. "She brings out the best in me, and I don't know how I ever lived without her by my side." Their wedding is set for October 9th.

Uther Pendragon may be turning over in his grave at the union, but they do make a very sweet couple.

**OPINION: GUINEVERE LEODEGRANCE WORKS MAGIC**

_The Bristol Journal_

_July 29, 2012_

In a scathing editorial last year, I made my viewpoint on Arthur Pendragon very clear. And while I still don't approve of the philandering path he's taken, it's difficult to disapprove of the end result.

Guinevere Leodegrance is a charming girl. If she applied to me for a job, I would take one look at her multitudes of community service and hire her on the spot, regardless of her inexperience in journalism. There is not a person I'd rather see monopolize the newspaper headlines as she has been, and I'm thrilled to use her as a role model for my young nieces.

Most notably, she has accomplished the impossible and reformed Pendragon from his former ways. The actor is no longer as arrogant, bossy, or generally unpleasant as he once was, and I applaud her for rescuing this sweet young man from his rude exterior.

_Isolde Raison, Editor-in-Chief_

**PENDRAGON BIRTHS TWELVE KITTENS**

_Expositio Magazine_

_September 2012_

Arthur Pendragon was photographed on September 2nd at the London Humane Society, helping three different cats give birth to a total of twelve kittens. This is the first volunteer work we have ever observed Pendragon engage in, and he could not have chosen a better or more photogenic cause.

When asked about his motivation to finally get involved in his community, he offhandedly dismissed it as "Guinevere's idea". Although his kindhearted fiancé wasn't present at the time, it's clear she has had a profound influence on Pendragon's personality and social conscience.

Pendragon even arranged to adopt two of the kittens once they are old enough to leave their mother.

_**LANCELOT **_**SCREENWRITER STEALS LEAD ACTOR'S BRIDE**

_The Bristol Journal_

_October 2, 2012_

Guinevere Leodegrance was caught cheating on her fiancé Arthur Pendragon with famous author Lance Cabrera. Cabrera is the writer for the TV show _Lancelot_, in which Pendragon plays the lead.

Guinevere was set to marry Arthur in one week. Arthur has now confirmed that the wedding is officially off and left this morning for an extended stay in Italy with his closest staff members. Guinevere is flying to Ireland this afternoon, without Lance Cabrera.

In mid-November, filming for the third season of _Lancelot _begins. Cabrera and Pendragon are scheduled to work together on this project, although this recent development may merit a change in plans.

**ARTHUR PENDRAGON FINDS SOLACE IN PUBLIC RELATIONS ASSISTANT**

_Expositio Magazine_

_February 2013_

Arthur Pendragon has been unusually silent on the relationship front since he discovered his last fiancé's affair. However, last week Mr. Pendragon moved into a Cardiff flat with his PR assistant, Merlin Emrys.

Mr. Emrys would not issue a statement on behalf of either his boss or himself. Pendragon has just completed filming for the third season of _Lancelot_, and he seems to be planning a quiet several months in Mr. Emrys's company. After a long list of disastrous girlfriends, we wish Mr. Pendragon better luck with the other gender.

_Thanks for reading! Now how about a review? :)  
_


End file.
